Blond vs Pumpkins
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: It's been three months since Miyu and Kanata were happily married…happily, eh? So why are they arguing about pumpkins?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Blond vs. Pumpkins

Author: littlemissworrywart

Summary: It's been three months since Miyu and Kanata were happily married…happily, eh? So why are they arguing about pumpkins?

XOXOXOXOX

"Stop making excuses, Kanata!" Miyu yelled.

"I'm not even making one!" Kanata answered back irritably then paced. "Care to explain again why we are shouting?"

Suddenly fidgety, Miyu stammered, "I-it's because…of your… p-pumpkins!"

Dumbfounded, Kanata asked, "My pumpkins?"

"H-hai! Your pumpkins!" Miyu stressed with a stomp.

"Hah! Now you're blaming pumpkins." Kanata dragged his fingers through his already messed hair before he murmured. "Stupid Miyu."

Which Miyu definitely heard. Tears started flowing uncontrollably and in embarrassment, she fled the room.

Kanata was about to reach her when pride overcame. Pissed off, he hissed, "Damn it."

XOXOXOXOX

"What's wrong with that woman?"

Kanata was in his room brooding about their fight. Miyu, on the other hand, was in her _former_ room; former in the sense that she now shares room with her husband since marrying. But in times like _this_, whenever they're not in agreement, Kanata knows that Miyu would lock herself up in the room until either of them succumbs and apologize to the other (which by the way has mostly been assumed by Miyu). The problem is… _who started who_?

Setting back on his chair, Kanata tried to recall what exactly sparked Miyu's temper.

"_I-it's because…of your… p-pumpkins!"_

Pumpkins?

What do pumpkins have to do with their misunderstanding? And since when did they ever argue about his favorite food? As far as Kanata knows, Miyu _loves_ his pumpkin dishes.

So again…what the _heck_ is wrong with that woman?

Furrowing his brows in concentration, Kanata tried to recall further.

XOXOXOXOX

It was after dusk when Kanata got home. Since he and Miyu are still taking turns on some duties, it was his to cook dinner. Light on the mood, he started making the pumpkin dish.

He was almost done when Miyu came bursting to the kitchen, her face pale, announcing that she'd rather eat some noodles.

Slightly disappointed but more concerned, Kanata asked if she's sick. Miyu only shook her head.

Pressing further, he then asked Miyu why she would want to eat noodles and not sample first the dinner he cooked.

Kanata thought he heard Miyu say _it stinks_ but he let it go, feeling that he only misheard her.

So he end up preparing her noodles for which Miyu instructed be brought to her room where she would eat it. Setting it on a tray, he also placed a bowl of the pumpkin dish in case Miyu changed her mind.

Opening the door to Miyu's room, he saw his wife nose-to-nose with her laptop. Seeing that she is busy, Kanata carefully laid the tray to her table.

He saw Miyu's nose twitch and like in disgust, covered her nose with one hand while the other is busy waving whatever-she-smells away.

Kanata can't understand this antic until in a muffled tone Miyu pleaded, "Bring those away from me. Please."

Certainly hurt and suddenly tired, Kanata became angry and the bickering started. The rest is history.

XOXOXOXOX

Deciding that it is Miyu's fault _again_ this time, Kanata turned to the food he prepared _for her_ and eat it (well, only the pumpkin dish). He knows his wife will eat whenever she wishes, so he put aside the noodles for heating and afterwards cleaned up the kitchen. Then, he went to their room and willed his self to sleep.

When Kanata woke up, feeling a little smug, he knew sooner than later that Miyu will apologize. But though he wouldn't admit, he missed his wife last night. More than many times did he felt the urge to knock at Miyu's door, tuck her by his side, and do the apologizing. But a man's pride is his shield against an adorable wife who uses hurt-puppy-eyes as a weapon to make her husband submit in his knees.

Swallowing nervously, Kanata remembered that he, himself, almost gave in.

So he waited patiently. But it was almost noon and still no Miyu emerged from her room. Kanata began to worry. He knocked first at the door. When no answer came, he barged in then stared in surprise to see that it was empty. He frantically searched for a note, but she didn't leave any. How then would he tell his father and his in-laws that Miyu run off because of his _pumpkins_? It doesn't even make sense.

He looked at every room and still there's no sign of her. He called each and every one of their friends, not bothering to start with hello but with, "Is Miyu there?" in the calmest tone he can manage. When they answer in, "No. Is something wrong?" he would only murmur thanks then hang up the phone. It was rude, but he knew he can't waste time.

He left the house and promised himself he would be more understanding and sensitive to his wife's feelings from now on.

XOXOXOXOX

Exhausted hungry and defeated, Kanata returned home without a Miyu by his side. It was silent and like a ghost, he walked through the empty corridors. He considered going to his family and explain the whole situation so he could incorporate their help. But he'll do it after showering and taking something to eat to clear his head. He thought, what's the use of starving his self if he won't have the energy to find his wife?

It made him smirk, though the expression didn't reach his eyes. It was Miyu's turn to cook and he would expect to hear dropping pans (or any kitchenware) or smell burnt food. _Those_ were Miyu's specialty, not leaving without a word.

But then, for the first time in his life, Kanata thanked Buddha for the sounds of broken glass and the shrill scream of his beloved klutz. Miyu didn't leave him afterall!

Rushing to the kitchen in time to see Miyu on her knees and her forefinger in her mouth, Kanata felt relief.

Miyu turned cheerfully to him and exclaimed, "Oh, you're here! Are you hungry? You should shower first before I serve dinner. I'm so sorry about last night. I-"

She wasn't able to finish it because Kanata had already crossed the room, tugged her up and embraced her tight. She turned a concerned look to her husband but he only buried his head deeper in her hair. Not knowing what to say, Miyu simply returned the hug and gently patted Kanata's back.

She wished they could have more moments like this, but knowing that her husband can be the most _un_affectionate man on earth, she'll just tuck it up in her heart and treasure every minute of it.

She's being too romantic, no doubt, and in that difference (and a lot of others) she's most thankful of. She and Kanata balance one another.

Then he suddenly pulled away and shook her hard, _as in_. But seeing that furious look on his face, not only did her head become dizzy; her heart too.

Kanata cares, though again he wouldn't admit it.

Kanata started ranting, "Wherever in hell did you run off to, woman? Was it difficult for you to snatch a pen and paper and write a simple _I'll be back, don't worry_? I think it's time for you and me to ground some rules in here. First, you should…"

The rest she didn't hear. She was busy watching how his lips can scold and snarl at the same time, how his amber eyes can fire up in a weird mix of annoyance and anxiety, how his cheeks can burn up in rage, and how his brunette hair can be totally messed up when he drags his fingers through it. _God_, _will I stop loving this man?_

"…that's all. Are you even listening, Miyu?"

Still in a daze, she replied, "Okay, fine. I love you, Kanata." Then she surprised them both when she hooked her arms on his shoulders, raised her heels, and softly kissed him. Kanata closed his eyes and followed, and turned it to a kiss so passionate.

When they pulled to catch their breath, Miyu rested her head on his shoulder. Perfect fit. Kanata kissed her temple and sweetly murmured the words she needed to hear, "I love you more, Miyu."

She smiled then looked up at her husband. "Kanata?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry if I offended you. I don't _abhor_ your pumpkin dish, if that's what you want to hear. But I'm not kidding about _it_ making me sick."

Confused, he looked at her confessing-like eyes and asked, "My pumpkin made you sick?"

Miyu dropped her hands and looked away, blushing. Kanata folded his hands and mused, she didn't blush when they kissed but here she was, going red in the face when she declared that pumpkins make her sick. _Weird Miyu_.

Miyu gathered up her courage and cried out, "I'm in what they call _the_ _stage_, Kanata!"

"_The_ _stage_?" He supplied, but he looked like he's laughing any time soon.

Suddenly irritated, Miyu patiently tried again. "Kanata, I'm not the slow one here. You know it! _The stage_."

Oh, how he love teasing his wife. "Just say it straight, Miyu."

"I'm pregnant, you dimwit!"

Taken aback, Kanata can't decide whether to jump in joy or take the shower or call all their acquaintances, or do…whatever. In the end he just stood there, openmouthed, staring at Miyu.

Miyu will never forget how it was to stun Kanata Saionji. It felt wonderful but then she remembered. _This _– her pregnancy – isn't planned.

She quickly reached for his hands and explained, "Kanata, I know we hadn't intended for this, but I-I already love this baby, _our _baby. I'm two months along and only yesterday did I confirm it." When Kanata remained speechless, she begged. "Kanata, say something please."

After some time, Kanata finally spoke up, "Do you really have to run away?"

It wasn't the response she expected of her announcement but Miyu answered, "Run away? I haven't left the house all day."

"Then _where_ have you been?" Kanata edgily asked.

"I've been in Ruu's room."

"Ruu's room? But I searched all over the place for you." Then he suddenly remembered. "You're that…_lump_?"

Miyu hit his arm in retort. "Who's lump?" Unexpectedly, she shed tears but continued, "I slept there because I was asking myself if I would be a good Mama, if I could give the baby the same love I'd given to Ruu, and if the baby would love us like Ruu did. I know it's not my first time to take care of a child but…it's my first time to take care of _our_ child. I'm scared, and I don't know why."

Kanata drawn her close and crooned, "Hush, Miyu. I too, am scared, you know. But don't worry; I'll take good care of both of you. I promise."

Then he pulled away and cupped her face. "Hah! You're permitted to hate my pumpkins, crybaby, at least for awhile, but I swear…that child will _love_ pumpkins as I do."

Miyu only smirked and laid her hands over her husband's. What else can she say? Kanata made her know that he also _loves_ the baby.

He let their foreheads touch and said, "Thank you, Miyu, for giving me that pumpkin-head."

"You wish, Saionji."

XOXOXOXOX

A year and a half passed.

"Stop making excuses, Kanata!" Miyu warned in gritted teeth, so as not to scare their child with their bickering.

"I'm not even making one!" Kanata answered back, also in gritted teeth.

"Then stop feeding her _everyday _with pumpkins!" Miyu retorted in annoyance.

Sighing in defeat, Kanata said, "But what can I do? Your daughter loves her pumpkins."

Thinking that the baby had enough, Miyu set down the baby spoon and wiped Miu's pumpkin-coated mouth. Afterwards she lifted the baby and patted its back so it can burp.

She then turned to Kanata who was preparing Miu's bath and replied, "Introduce to her new food. She can't eat pumpkins for the rest of her life! Mom said so. The doctor said so."

But Kanata's busy measuring the temperature of the water with his hand so he absently said, "Then you do it, Miyu."

"Hmpf! Useless pumpkin-head."

Kanata just smiled while Miu cheerfully cried, "Pop-kin! Pop-kin!"

As if on cue, Kanata stuck out his tongue which she read as, _See?_

Miyu just swore, "I really do _hate_ pumpkins."

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*


End file.
